


Earth Calling

by courfelicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Historical Hetalia, So much angst, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfelicious/pseuds/courfelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia loved the stars, but Anya thought the girl herself was rather more like a sun... Until she wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Calling

(1865)

Amelia talked about the stars with the love and passion of a mother, as if she had hanged them up in the sky herself. She thought they were the most beautiful thing in the Universe.

She herself, however, I pondered, was rather more like a sun, warm and bright. Necessary for living, yet  dangerous, for she could also burn.

As she spoke, like Icarus, I found myself reaching over for her light. The question was, would I fall as well?

 

(1985)

She was a black hole, viciously sucking the life out of everything near. Her hunger was insatiable, be it for food, for money, for power.

She needed too much. She was too much, and because nobody can live that intensely and fast forever, she was also burning out quickly, and taking anything and anyone in her perimeter to the darkness with her.

I knew I should run. Turn around and never look back.

And yet, I couldn’t. Trapped in her magnetic field, I was fated to fall and disappear in the vacuum inside her, eventually becoming empty myself – resumed to an hollow shell.

The problem was, I couldn’t bring myself to regret it.

 

(2015)

At last, she finally became like the stars she adored so much – a shadow of who she had once been. Pretty, but cold and distant. Unreachable, really.

There were still those who worshiped her, of course, as there were sailors who traveled through life at her guide.

But I, I saw her for what she truly was: a memory, destined to disappear into nothingness before her time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! I'm @aphport there <3


End file.
